


Intimacy

by zeely



Series: OH Snippets [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeely/pseuds/zeely
Summary: Ethan struggles with writer's block and Jason, like the good boyfriend he is, is determined to help. Things end up steamy, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Male Character(s)
Series: OH Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695931
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again... What can I say - It's been a 1000 years and I'm still waiting desperately for Open Heart 2, I gotta get my fix somehow. (I need more Ethan, Pixelberry, come on! OTL)
> 
> A sort of sequel to [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070772) \- this takes place a few years down the line, when they're an established couple. I hope you enjoy :)

Jason unlocked the door to Ethan’s apartment, but before getting it fully open Jenner squeezed past his legs and bounded into the apartment ahead of him, barking excitedly. Jason winced. Ethan was deep into working on his next book so Jason had offered to take the dog out for a walk to let him have some undisturbed writing time. Apparently that was all over now.

He had taken Jenner for a run around the park, getting some well-needed exercise himself. Hours had been long at the hospital these last few days because of a ground water poisoning accident downtown that kept sending people in with stomach pains. On top of that Jason was serving as Acting Director for the Diagnostics unit as Ethan was on temporary leave to work on his new book.

He walked into the living room to find Ethan sitting on the couch, leaned forward over his laptop on the coffee table, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. When Jason had left him he had been sitting by his desk in the bedroom in a similar position. Maybe he thought a change of scenery would help with inspiration. It didn’t seem to be working very well.

He looked up when he heard Jason enter the room and gave him a small, tired smile. Jenner had jumped onto the couch beside him and lay there panting, tail wagging, staring hopefully at his master. Jason passed by the couch and gave Ethan a quick peck on the cheek as he did, headed for the liquor cabinet stashed in the bookshelf.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

Ethan sighed. “Still slow.” He took his glasses off with one hand and rubbed at his eyes with the other.

Jason selected the vintage whiskey he knew was Ethan's favourite and poured three generous fingerfulls. Ethan straightened a little where he sat as Jason walked back towards him, glass in hand, and rolled his shoulders back. He winced a little and reached up to rub at his neck.

“Need some help with that?” Jason asked, as he handed him the drink.

He sat down next to Ethan on the couch, tucking one of his legs underneath him, as the older man lifted the glass to his lips. Jenner seemed to realise he was going to be ignored this time and jumped off the couch with a huff and disappeared into the kitchen. They could soon hear the noise from him scooting his food bowl across the kitchen tiles as he ate.

“Hm?” Ethan glanced at Jason over the brim of the glass.

Jason nodded towards Ethan’s neck, where his free hand was still kneading the sore muscles.

“Oh.” He made a grimace and a half-hearted shrug that Jason interpreted as “Why not, go ahead.”

Jason moved up a little on the couch to sit behind Ethan. He made a show of flexing his fingers at which Ethan rolled his eyes. Ethan was only wearing a white dress shirt and his skin was warm through the thin fabric as Jason placed his hands on his shoulders.

Ethan groaned, a sound of mingled pain and relief as he started working through the stiff muscles. Jason took it as encouragement and doubled the pressure, moving his hands in gentle circles, alternately kneading with his thumbs and the heels of his hands.

“You’re… quite good at that,” Ethan assented after a minute or so of silence.

“I took an extra class in med school,” said Jason. “Thought it could come in handy.”

Ethan huffed a laugh. “Of course you did.”

Jason tugged at the collar off Ethan’s shirt, his knuckles brushing lightly against the short hairs at the nape of Ethan’s neck as he did.

“If you take this off I can work the rest of your back too…”

Ethan turned his head a little, to glance at him over his shoulder. “Is this just a way for you to get me out of my clothes?”

Jason waggled his eyebrows, giving him a cheeky grin. “ _Maaaybe_.” Then he shook his head, smiling. “No but seriously, you seem like you could use it. All this hunching over the computer is killing your back.”

“Fine,” said Ethan and reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. “If it’s the doctor’s orders…” He sounded annoyed but Jason caught him grinning a little as he shrugged out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt over the armrest of the couch.

Jason took the moment to admire the way Ethan’s muscles played under his skin with every small movement. He never got tired of seeing Ethan without a shirt on. Seriously, the man’s sculpted chest was a work of art that’d put any old sculpture to shame.

“Lay down,” said Jason and Ethan complied, laying down on his stomach on the couch. Jason swung his leg over his back to straddle his waist.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked, raising his head to glance over his shoulder suspiciously.

“Just relax,” said Jason.

Ethan huffed but laid back down again. He pulled one of the throw cushion to him to rest his head on, crossing his arms underneath it.

Jason splayed out his fingers over Ethan’s back, revelling in the feel of his warm skin underneath his hands. Sure, this was geared to be a professional massage, but he could enjoy himself a little, right? He heard Ethan sigh in response as he started kneading the muscles of his back, working from his neck and shoulders, down along his spine.

Ethan winced a little as he reached the small of his back and because of that he put in some extra work there, putting his whole bodyweight into it.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Ethan groaned into the pillow.

“You’re very tense here.”

“Of course I am. Your elbow is in my _kidney_.”

Jason laughed. He straightened up and eased up a little on the pressure. “For being a genius doctor you’re terrible at anatomy,” he said.

“I regret I ever said you have a gentle touch,” Ethan muttered.

Jason pinched his side, laughing as he heard Ethan hiss in response. Before Ethan could say anything he leaned across his back and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. He let the tip of his nose drag along Ethan’s spine a bit, and placed another kiss between Ethan’s shoulder blades. At the same time he let his hands caress gently down his sides.

He felt Ethan shiver slightly beneath him and chuckled. “How’s that for gentle?” he murmured against Ethan’s skin.

Ethan turned his head a little and Jason caught him grin. “Better.”

Before Jason could stop him he flipped over underneath him, and sat up. His arms came around Jason and he pulled him flush against him and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

“Mmmm,” Jason hummed against his lips. He let his hands slide across Ethan’s bare abdomen, up towards his chest. Sitting like this he could feel Ethan’s abs weren’t the only things that were firm beneath him…

He wiggled a little suggestively on top of Ethan’s lap. “This really doing it for you, huh?” he said.

“Oh, shut up,” said Ethan and kissed him even harder. His hands slipped beneath the hem of Jason’s hoodie and travelled up his sides, bringing the garment with them.

“Who’s trying to get who naked now, huh?” Jason asked.

Ethan didn’t answer. He pulled the sweater over Jason’s head and applied his lips to his collarbone instead. Jason gasped. His skin was breaking out in goose bumps all over. Despite all this he felt the need to protest:

“I'm all sweaty from the run, I need a shower...”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Ethan growled, his teeth grazing the skin of Jason's shoulder.

Jason swallowed, hard, but got up from Ethan's lap all the same. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. Jason extended his hand and raised one of his own.

“Join me?”

A slow grin spread across Ethan's face. He got up from the couch, and taking Jason's hand, he followed him into the bathroom.

Jason had hardly led him through the door before Ethan pulled him to him and pressed him up against it. Jason gasped as Ethan once again covered his lips with his own. He put his hands against Ethan's pecs, sliding them down his stomach, towards his belt. He unbuckled it and slid it from the loops, letting it fall with a soft ‘clink' to the floor.

Still kissing him breathless, Ethan's fingers hooked into the waistband of Jason's sweatpants and he started pulling him backwards, across the tiled floor, towards the shower. As they reached it Ethan's hands slid fully into Jason's pants, pushing them down his thighs. He stepped out of them as they pooled around his ankles, along with his underwear, and then helped Ethan out of his. Then he placed his hands on Ethan's chest again and pushed him backwards into the shower.

Ethan reached behind his back to turn the jet on, dousing them both in hot water as Jason kissed him hungrily. The water soon had them both slick from head to toe and Jason slid a hand down between them to wrap around Ethan's erection. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Ethan gasp as he started stroking him.

As the room slowly filled with steam, he kissed a trail down Ethan's chest, until he was down on his knees before him, the warm water running in rivulets down his shoulders and back. Ethan looked down on him with dark eyes, full of lust. He leaned his head back against the glass as Jason took him in his mouth. Jason took him as far as he could, which was quite a bit, though not all the way, and heard Ethan growl, deep in his throat. His hands tangled in Jason's wet hair. It was all the encouragement he needed to start moving.

He had worked him nearly to the edge when he felt Ethan grab him by the shoulders and pull him to his feet again. He spun him around and pushed him up against the glass, pressing the length of his body against Jason’s from behind. Jason gasped. He loved teasing Ethan so he lost control. It wasn't easy to achieve, but always _so_ very worth it.

Ethan kissed his neck, his stubble scratching deliciously against Jason’s heated flesh, then moved up to suck his earlobe between his teeth as his hand wandered around Jason's hip to grab his erection. With his foot he moved one of Jason's feet a little to the side, making him spread his legs and almost causing him to lose balance on the slippery tiles. Jason put his hands against the glass for support, and only that and Ethan's arms around him kept him upright.

“Oh, Jesus,” he gasped as Ethan pressed himself against him from behind, making his intentions more than perfectly clear. His hand slid a little against the glass, making a squeaking sound as Ethan adjusted his position behind him. He waited, for a beat, for Jason's permission, and Jason gave it enthusiastically by arching back against him, as much as he could in his pinned position.

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned as Ethan pushed inside him, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. He could not claim to be eloquent in these types of situations, and even though Ethan would never admit it, he knew it amused him. He, himself was a man of few words, which made every noise he made, no matter how small, that much more of a victory.

Ethan started to move against him. Agonizingly slow, deep thrusts that sent warm waves of pleasure through Jason’s whole system.

It hadn’t been long, and Jason was already ready to come undone. Ethan's strokes on him were slow to match his pace and every movement caused him to shiver. Jason leaned his forehead against the cool glass, watching his erratic breath fog up the surface. Ethan leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. Only the slightly faltering rhythm of his hand around Jason's cock told him he was not holding up so well himself.

Jason let go from the glass with one of his hands – nearly slipping to the shower floor in the process, if it hadn’t been for Ethan's firm grip on him – and reached back to tread his fingers through Ethan's wet locks.

“What are you doing to me?” he heard Ethan mumble close to his ear, the wonder in his voice sending another jolt through him.

“Something good, I hope,” Jason answered, and pushed back, as much as he could from his position.

He was awarded with a loud groan from Ethan and felt his hips stutter against him. Ethan released his hold on Jason with one hand and put it against the shower wall for support. He pushed in, once again, as far as he could possibly go, and Jason felt him shiver against his back with the release. He buried his face in the side of Jason's neck with a soft grunt, and stilled.

His hand around Jason kept stroking until he followed with a strangled yell a few seconds after. He fell boneless back into Ethan's arms, who, it seemed, just barely managed to catch him and keep him upright. They stood so for a long moment, in each others arms, their chests heaving, just breathing, as the water washed them clean.

At long last Jason heard Ethan chuckle close to his ear and he took a step back, allowing for Jason to turn around in his arms. When he did Ethan was smiling at him, a fond smile, reserved just for him. His hand came up to stroke Jason's face, pushing a lock of damp hair away from his forehead. He reached out with the other, behind Jason's back to turn the faucet off.

“What would I do without you?” he said. He looked so happy in that moment Jason felt his heart clench at the sight.

“Succumb to your inner grouch, most likely,” Jason responded and kissed him, before the smile could turn into a frown.

Ethan only laughed – he knew it was true. He untangled himself from his arms and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel on the nearby rack. Jason took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, in all its naked gloriousness, before following suit and grabbing one of his own. He gave Ethan a playful smack on the ass as he passed, on the way to the bedroom to get dressed, and said:

“Now go finish that book, old man.”


End file.
